Adieu
by Cassidy Darks
Summary: L'adieu de Remus Lupin.


Auteur : Cassidy Darkstone

E-mail : jahira13voila.fr

Titre : Adieu, ou mémoires d'un Maraudeur.

Avertissement : G rien qui ne sortent de l'ordinaire, a part la magie, mais ça c'est plutôt du rêve.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sinon beaucoup de choses ne seraient pas se qu'elles sont. J'ai juste inventé les personnages de Lynnafelt, Stéfaëlle et Kimberly Rogue (Kim)

Petite note de l'auteur : Il y a quelque phrase que vous risquer de ne pas comprendre si vous n'avez pas lu mon autre fic Harry et la sphère des Maraudeurs. Je vous conseille donc d'aller la lire avant de commencer celle-ci.

Un petit coucou à Bunny Katel et Lucida.

Maintenant place au …

**_Adieu :_**

_Cher Maraudeur, cher ami, cher Sirius,_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ce mal autour de moi ? Des combats, des guerres, c'est tout ce qu'ils savent faire, eux, les grands de ce monde. Pourtant s'ils arrêtaient un peu de se battre, ils comprendraient alors que seul la vie importe, et non la mort._

_Mais je reste seul au milieu de tout ce mal et je vie, je vie la mort de ce qui quitte ce monde. Je les rejoindrais un jour, pour connaître le vrai bonheur, mais pour l'instant je bouge et je vis au milieu de personnes possédées par la haine._

_Pourquoi les hommes doivent-ils être des machines à s'entre-tuer ?          _

_Je ne pense pas qu'il existe un bien et un mal. Chacun trouvera une bonne raison d'attaquer son voisin, de se laisser gagner par le mal. Il y a l'Ordre et le Chaos. L'Ordre qui nous tient tranquille dans nos villes. Le Chaos qui entraîne les jeunes, les hommes, les pères, les frères, loin de leurs maisons, de leurs familles, de leurs proches. Mais moi je ne ressens ni l'Ordre ni le Chaos, ni le mal, ne le bien, ni aucune sensation. Je vie le peu de liberté qui me reste en essayant d'oublier pourquoi je vis et pourquoi je suis seul. Et alors plus je veux oublier, plus mes souvenirs affluent. Je me souviens de mon enfance, de mes parents, morts par ma faute, de ma sœur, frêle, fragile, partie avec ses un an; de mon frère, ce jumeau qui est resté dans cette foret qui à été la cause de toutes mes peines. _

_J'étais petit, j'avais 6ans, toi aussi Sean, "ma moiti" comme on se surnommait. On marchait dans la forêt, derrière la maison, sur le sentier qui menait à la plage. Et ses loups-garous sont apparus et ils m'ont attaqué.  Alors tu m'as protégé et tu as donné ta vie pour moi. C'est à cet instant que les parents sont arrivés. Ils ont lancé des sorts, changés leurs baguettes en épées comme ils savaient si bien le faire mais tous leurs efforts n'ont servi à rien. Les loups m'avaient mordu et quand j'ai vu qu'ils allaient mourir, je me suis enfui, c'était peut-être lâche, mais je voulais être en vie pour m'occuper d'Alysson qui était encore si petite. Maman m'a encouragé à partir._

_Pendant le reste de mon enfance, j'ai changé de famille quatre ou cinq fois, jusqu'à la noble maison des Potter que tu connaissais déjà. Vous étiez inséparables, amis interdis presque jumeaux. Cela me faisait mal de vous voir si proche alors que je n'avais plus de famille. Mais vous m'avez accueilli les bras ouvert et je suis rentré dans votre groupe, que vous nommiez " Maraudeurs" et qui serait par la suite la hantise de nos professeurs de Pouldard._

_J'appris que c'était Voldemort qui avait lancé les loups garous sur ma famille car trop puissante. Plus tard, je sus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait vu l'avenir et avait voulu m'empêcher de sauver Lynnafelt, de fonder l'Ordre du Phœnix._

_Mais à cette époque nous étions jeunes et insouciant, nous préférions les balais aux chaudrons et aux salles sombres des cachots qu'adorait notre « Servilus » que l'on martyrisait._

_Peter avait gagné notre confiance alors que Rogue ne le supportait pas, qu'il considérait comme un faible, un lâche, fasses parti d'un groupe soudé qui le torturait._

_Puis nous avons passé nos A.S.P.I.C et nous sommes devenus aurors, même Peter, alors que nos professeurs ne pensaient pas qu'il arriverait à avoir ses B.U.S.E.S._

_Nous avons tous rencontré l'amour : James avec Lily ; Peter avec une femme dont il ne nous a presque jamais parlé; toi avec Stéfaëlle; et moi avec la soeur de Rogue. Te rappelles-tu ta réaction quand je t'ai dit de qui j'étais amoureux. Puis tu l'as vue, Kim, dans sa plus belle robe, la bleue. Alors tu m'as compris : avec ses yeux violets pales, ses cheveux châtains ondulés qui tombés harmonieusement sur ses épaules.  Severus était furieux quand il m'a vu danser avec elle pendant le bal de notre 7eme année. Toi et Peter l'avait occupé toute la soirée pour que je puisse danser avec elle avant qu'elle parte pour Moscou. Merci._

_Les années ont passées, James et Lily sont morts, trahi par Peter. Et toi maintenant tu n'es plus là. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je serais toujours avec toi et tu le sais. Attends moi Sirius, attends-moi. Il me reste une chose à faire, une seule, je dois aider Harry, et Lynnafelt à trouver leur destin. Mais je te rejoindrai mon ami, car les Maraudeurs ne s'abandonnent jamais, ils se trahissent malheureusement. _

_J'arrive, Patmol, j'arrive. Dis le à Cornedrue, dis lui aussi qu'il me manque, ainsi que Lily. Dis leur tout ça._

_Affectueusement_

_Ton ami de toujours_

_Lunard._

Sur ceux, Remus Lupin lança le papier à travers l'arche au rideau noir où Sirius avait perdu la vie. __

« Cher Cornedrue et Patmol, ainsi que toi, Lily, je prendrai bien soin de vos enfants et je les mettrais sur la voie de leur destin avant de mourir, promit Lunard à ses amis de toujours »

Remus resta longtemps devant l'arche, perdu dans ses pensées puis il se retourna et partit sans dire un mot. Il n'avait plus rien à dire à ses « frères », ses proches, ses Maraudeurs qu'il aimait ni à Lily, cette confidente qu'il n'avait pas vraiment perdue.

Fin du one-shot.

Voila. J'espère que cela vous a plu. J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur ce one-shot de cette nouvelle fic alors dîtes moi vos impression en me laissant une R&R please.

Je vous invite aussi à lire la suite Avada Kedevra.

Cassidy Darkstone.


End file.
